


Ninety Out of One Hundred (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Male receiving oral, Office Sex, Oral Sex, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  can i request something with professor!reader x student!bucky? like ultra i wanna fuck my sexy teacher vibes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 16





	Ninety Out of One Hundred (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> reader is five years older than bucky

You waltzed back to the front of the class, your heels clacking against the tiled floors, “So, overall, everyone averaged to about a B on the final essays, so well done all of you.” you glanced at the clock behind you and sighed, “If you have any questions, feel free to ask me questions after class. You all may go and have a good spring break It was a pleasure teaching you all this quarter!”

You sat back down at the desk, collecting your things. A few students had gathered around your desk asking questions of clarifications of your notes on their essays, 

Meanwhile, Bucky remained sitting at his desk. His leg was bouncing and his fingers tapping against the fake wooden table top. He licked his lips, eyes wondering your face, your unbuttoned blouse. He felt like you were teasing him for the past few weeks. Unbeknownst to him, you were. For a while now. 

_Bucky’s attention was immediately on you when the clock struck 11am and you waltzed into class. You wore a white blouse, tucked into a black pencil skirt. Your matching black heels clicked against the floor, echoing through his ears. You gave off a very confident and authoritative aura and Bucky felt himself being pulled in by you._

_“Good morning class! Welcome to the spring quarter! I am professor Y/N L/N, but feel free to call me Y/N or L/N or professor. Whichever one you prefer, I don’t really care.” you pulled out a stack of papers and set them in the middle of your desk, “Each of you will come up and grab a syllabus. You will tell me your first and last name and I will check you off the roll sheet. I’ll be doing this just for this week. A formality, you know how those things go. Anyway, get on up here.”  
_

_Everyone shuffled around, forming a line to grab a syllabus and introduce themselves to you. As Bucky drew closer to the front, his heart was pounding. You were even more beautiful up close and that just wasn’t fair at all._

_Your blouse hugged your body tight and the first two buttons were undone. Oh God did he find that hot._

_When he finally made his way to you, you looked up at him with a smile, “Good morning. Name?”_

_“J-James Barnes, ma’am, but I go by Bucky.”  
_

_You nodded and skimmed down your list, marking a P for present next to his name as well as scribbling down his preferred name, “Welcome to my class, Bucky. I hope we have a good time this quarter.”_

_He nodded and smiled back, “Thanks.” he began to walk away but you called out for him._

_“Oh Bucky?”  
_

_He turned around, “Yeah?” you held up the syllabus, an amused smirk on your face. He mentally cursed himself. He was too busy worrying about what to say to you that he didn’t grab a syllabus and now you probably think he’s a fool._

_After that first day, Bucky really tried hard not to let you get to him. But it was so hard. He was so hard and he couldn’t help it! You just looked too fucking sexy wearing those blouses and skirts and smiling at him and his classmates. You were also really intelligent, you were a professor at NYU so you had to be right? He just-He wished he could get you out of his head. He wished he could get rid of all the dirty thoughts he had about you. God, did he want to bend you over the table and fuck you senseless as you scream his name._

_But you were his professor. And he was your student. It couldn’t happen._

* * *

You immediately felt a pull towards Bucky as soon as you saw him in class. He was handsome. His brown locks pulled into a small bun at the base of his neck, loose strands framing his face. His cheeks and chin littered with stubble. His pink lips that looked oh so kissable. And his eyes. Oh God, you could get lost in his eyes and a few times you had. You wanted Bucky Barnes, but due to you being his professor, you remained professional. Working at NYU was a big deal for you. You weren’t going to mess it up. 

But as the quarter was coming to an end, you decided to indulge yourself in a little teasing for James. You made a lot more eye contact with him, you picked on him in class more, you’d smile and smirk and bite your lip at him and you knew it was driving him crazy. You couldn’t help it. You just loved to turn that man into a mess. 

Now, it was the last day of the quarter with Bucky and his class. You hoped that you’d given him enough of a hint that you wanted him. When you saw that it was just you two left in the classroom, you knew you finally got to him. 

He stalked over to you, his blue eyes blown with lust as he stopped at your desk, tossing his essay to you, “Professor, can I ask why I got a ninety out of one hundred on this essay? Frankly, I think it was my best work and deserved at least a ninety-five.”

You gave him that smirk, that goddamn smirk that drove him up the wall and wanted to ram into you over and over again. With a lick of your lips, you stood up, picking up your things and then his essay, “Why don’t we go to my office to chat about it more?” you didn’t wait for an answer from him as you walked towards the door and out of the classroom. You already knew that he’d be right behind you. 

The entire time, Bucky remained behind you, eyes wandering up and down your form. Goddamn did that skirt hug you in all the right places. 

When you reached the building where the offices were held, you opened your door, gesturing him to enter. When he did, you closed the door behind him, locking it.

“So what was the prob-” you’re interrupted as your back is pushed up against your door, Bucky’s chest pressed up against yours, his arms caging your body.

“The problem is, Y/N,” he gritted your name, “is that this entire quarter you’ve been driving me crazy. And I know you know that I know what you’ve been up to for a while now.”

“And what is that, James?” his real name drawed out from your mouth already making him hard.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you? That’s what this act has been all about.” he hikes your skirt up and presses a knee in-between your legs, pushing you down onto his thigh, “You want me to make you cum, huh? You think about it? Think about your student fuckin’ ya?”

You moaned at the friction, at the naughty words that he growled, “Fuck me, James. Be a good boy and fuck me, will ya?”

He growled as he pulled you away from the door, walking you backwards until you hit your desk, hopping onto the surface, “No, no, doll. You are gonna be the good girl. While I fuck you here in your office, you don’t get to make a goddamn noise. You understand me?” you nodded and he growled again, hand grabbing your grin roughly, “Needa hear you say it, baby girl. Do you understand?”

You moaned out, “Yes, sir.”

Bucky stepped back, hands going to his jeans and unbuttoning them, “Bend over the desk. You don’t get the privilege of looking at me while I fuck you. ‘Cause you’ve been naughty.”

He pushed your skirt up higher over your ass, groaning at the sight of the lace thong that you decided to where. His hand glided over your ass and then delivered a painful yet pleasurable slap, “You were hopin’ for this, huh. Naughty girl.” he pulled down your panties, letting them flood around your ankles. With one hand, he stroked himself, the sight of your bare pussy before him was just a sight to behold. 

He then fell to his knees, nose gliding along your thighs, getting a whiff of your wet arousal, “Goddamn, baby. You smell so good. Bet you taste even better.” without warning, his tongue delved inside you, collecting up your juices, tasting your sweetness. 

You clenched your fists hard. So bad did you want to moan, cry out his name, let him know that his tongue felt so good fucking your pussy. Your warm and sweaty forehead rested against the cool top of you desk, your eyes clenched shut. You were struggling so hard, but fuck did this feel good. 

Bucky pulled away and you wanted to whine for him to keep going. You heard a ripping of foil and the snapping of rubber. Then you felt the tip of his cock tease your entrance and you suddenly realized what was really happening. This was happening. This was really happening now. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, baby. You gotta Remember, not a goddamn sound. Don’t wanna get in trouble, you hear me?” you furiously nod and brace yourself as Bucky sheathes himself inside you. 

Your jaw dropped open at the size of him. Fuck, did you wanna see him. You wanted to watch him fuck you, but you couldn’t. This was your punishment for teasing him for so long.

“Shiiiit. So much better than I thought it’d be. Fuck, darlin’!” his thrusts were hard and rough. He had a bruising grip on your hips, nails digging into your skin with every snap of his hips. Over and over again, he pounded into you, relishing in the way his cock dragged along your walls. 

Bucky slapped your ass again, bending down and pressing his chest against your back, “Your pussy feels so fucking good for me, baby girl. been thinking about bendin’ you over since the first day of class. Fuck, it’s like heaven!” He straightened up again, continuously pounding into you, hard enough to make the desk rock. 

Your breath hitched when you felt yourself getting closer to your climax. Bucky seemed to notice. 

“You wanna cum on my cock, baby? Huh? Think you deserve to cum?” you nod, silently crying, not wanting it to end, but wanting to reach your orgasm, “Well since you’ve been so good at not lettin’ out a peep, I think you deserve to cum.” his hand reached around you, fiercely rubbing at your clit, “Go ahead, Y/N, cum for me.”

You let out a deep gasp as you allowed the wave of pleasure to wash over you. Bucky still worked at your clit, cock still thrusting into you, he gritted his teeth when he felt your walls clamping down on him.

“Ugh, fuck. Gonna cum,” he grunted as he pulled out of you, not even letting you relish in your post-orgasm high as he turned you around and forced you on your knees, “Open wide, sweetheart.” he pulled off the condom, tossing it onto the floor.

With post orgasm haze eyes, you looked up at him as he pumped his cock in his hand. Your mouth hung wide open, tongue out ready to catch his seed.

“Fuck. Fuck! Ugh, goddamn!” he moaned as ribbons of his cum came flying onto your mouth and face. Your eyes still staring up at him as he worked at his cock. He grunted, thrusting into his hand until every last drop was out. With a few more pumps, he let go of his dick, the member falling limp in-between his legs. 

You swallowed every drop you caught in your mouth, letting out a satisfied moan at the salty taste. 

“Shit. That-That was fucking amazing.”

You stood up, wiping off any remnants of Bucky’s cum from your face, “I think that’s the best way to end your spring quarter, hm, Bucky?”

The dominant man that you previously had dealt with was now replaced with the shy younger man you knew in class, “Y-Yeah. Um, can-can I take you out sometime?”

As much as your heart was telling you to say yes, your mind was telling you otherwise, “I’m sorry, Bucky. But that can’t happen. As long as you’re still attending this school and I’m teaching here, nothing else could happen. This,” you gestured to his now limp cock and your pussy, “Was a one time thing. For now, at least.”

Bucky’s lips, twitched up and curiosity appeared on his face, “For now?”

“As I recall, you’re graduating after next quarter, correct?”

“Yeah.”

You smirked, “Once you graduate,” you took one of your business cards and wrote down your personal cell, “call me.”

Bucky urgently took the card you offered him, “I absolutely will.”

“Good,” you nodded and went to clean yourself up, “And Bucky, no one can know.”

“I know. One more thing.”

“Hm?”

“Why _did_ I get a ninety out of one hundred on my essay?” his question made you chuckle and Bucky smiled at the sound. He now wishes that the summer quarter was over so he could explore something more with you.


End file.
